


Delusional

by Delicious



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicious/pseuds/Delicious
Summary: Partly finished lime of Jake Muller/Chris Redfield. Old.





	Delusional

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted on the RE kink meme, but didn't finish, born of the want to see some quick smut of Jake/Chris really. Left as is! (Sorry!) Hope you like what was managed...

He thinks, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all, but Chris is just deluding himself. Those calloused hands rake down his blood-splattered torso, sending great waves of something nice through him and he clenches his damn teeth together because somehow Jake is fucking fantastic at this. His own rather shaky hands roam at Jake's broad back, finger hooked in his suspenders.

He's jealous for a moment until Jake wrenches his face to the right painfully and re-slams him against the cold steel wall they are already pressed to, teeth scraping to his ear, to his neck, turning into a hot breathy and somewhat cocksure sounding laugh.

Chris snarls, 'What.'

'Holy shit, this isn't happening, right?'

Chris laughs in his face. 'Now you're fucking delusional.'

Jake's tone is light and unmindful. 'Could be.' Jake grabs his chin hard and yanks him to a bruising but passionate kiss. Well Jake doesn't fuck around does he?

The BSAA member reaches down and squeezes the mercenary's ass with both hands, cupping it, Jake letting out some delighted albeit ferocious noise into his mouth. 'Mmmm,' Jake moans, and Chris reckons he's got him but he doesn't really - Jake grinds against him so forcefully something important rattles. Teeth bite his tongue in distraction and Chris yowls in pain, his arms slapped above his head. The kid was using a damn power play.

He could easily turn the tables, if he wanted. And he did.

The younger man smirks, keeping one hand to pull Chris's hair until he heard a small cry. He dips his head and licks one slow, long path from clavicle to the stubble, and his world spins.

Chris has rolled him into the wall now, arms pinned to the crown of his head.

Roles reversed, Jake licks his top row of teeth in a manner that could've been frustrated. I hate my hair being pulled, he says matter-of-factly. Chris thinks he looks rather demure, sending a sudden jolt of want to his almost fully erect cock. He doesn't know why he returns the favour by licking the bottom of Jake's scar right to the top; Jake lets out a breathless, 'Fuck.'

Jake turns his head away with his jaw clenched. Chris watches, trying to catch those beady catlike eyes, clawing one hand down the front of Jake's shirt. It then gropes his hard cock through his pants, Jake letting out a harsh moan as his palm massages up. That brings a small curl to Chris's mouth. Jake's as hard as he is - a fucking surprise.

His thumb feels, finds its way to the tip of Jake through the material, not a hard task, watching intently as Muller's bares his teeth as a territorial dog would. Chris takes his cue to smash their mouths, clicking teeth first, expecting Jake's incisors to clamp down and they did, Chris mimicking the disciplining slam to the wall much like earlier - and they kiss free of expectations, more of bitterness and competition - until Chris has to grope his dick to get him to quit the _goddamned biting_ because he breaks away with a gasp. Muller is aggressive in the way he's not certain he likes yet or not. Plus, his teeth are daggers.

Jake tries again to join tongues, Chris avoiding that attack and latching to his jugular, groaning in bliss of the taste as he sucks to create a bluish purple mark. When he draws back it's more the insignia of teeth than a blemish. He doesn't miss the movement of Jake's Adam's apple, nor the breathy moan.

'Is that the best you can manage, jarhead?' Jake sputters a breathless laugh, still making semblance of a laugh when having his body thrown around and stomach heaved against the wall. Chris is rapturous. Chris is enjoying this way more than he should.

With Jake's forehead pressed to the column and Chris's erect dick against the mercenary's thigh, Jake chuckles through as Chris growls, 'Shut up.' Jake should probably be intimidated by this but he can't be. Not when they so obviously want each other.

Chris abruptly bites down on Jake's shoulder again, next to the first, eliciting a small pained whine. Toothy. Not as sharp as Jake's own teeth but that wasn't at full effort. Jake jerks when one hand circles his waist round the gut, the other squirming down the hem of his dark jeans.

Jake spasms - almost bucking Chris off and he's righted by the soldier's strong grip. His jaw drops and he curses because that gloved hand has fisted his rock-hard cock, fishing it out of his zipper, the tip just kissing the wall in front. It's freezing.

Jake growls and scuffs his feet, and the ferocity reminds Chris of a bull. He twists his hand, trying to find what Jake will die a little death for; encouraged when Jake throws his arms to the wall for support. 'Fuck,' Jake says in a husky low tone. He doesn't even care that he's being groped by the son of a bitch who he lost a father to. Jake couldn't give two shits if it were another person, guy or girl. _Just move the damn hand, it's been forever._

Chris groans as he grinds against the young mercenary's backside. Oh, for fuck's sake. He couldn't hold back for much longer. Chris gave his all servicing Jake for all of half a minute before flipping Jake to his front, surprised at the complacency, and began grinding his underwear-bound cock against Jake's bare one.

Jake's breath hitches as Chris bore into him, brown eyes never leaving his own blue. A swift hand motion pulls Chris's hard dick out, re-adjusting to thrust against Jake's.

Jake lets out a rather high note that resounds against Chris's pleased low rumble. 'Oh,' Jake utters, blinking down at the other's groin. They are pretty much the same size, just a hair's width away from reaching for their navels.

'Heard that,' Chris murmurs as he elbows the wall, supporting his weight against it. At the same time one of their gloved hands go down and wrap around each other's respective cock, Jake sighing as it happened, leaning back against the wall for all of his support. His cheeks burn as he begins to enjoy it, witnessing Chris smack his lips noisily and nip the bottom one, slowly dawning on him that this wasn't the selfish act it began from.


End file.
